


Loki’s ABCs of Sex

by imapieceofshitt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, sex headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapieceofshitt/pseuds/imapieceofshitt
Summary: A bunch of headcanons for Loki’s sexual preferences for the reader! He certainly has a lot.





	Loki’s ABCs of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> First real fan fiction/headcanon drabble! Please be gentle I’ve never really written outside of school essays. ^^’ 
> 
> My Main tumblr: http://imapeiceofshitt.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Loki Headcanon Tumblr: https://headcanons-for-loki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Make sure to ask for specific headcanons on my Loki tumblr!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) 

Loki is very attentive after sex. Once he’s made sure you are throughly sated and unhurt, his hands still never leave your body. His fingers trail over your body, over the newly formed bruises and bite marks. His lips brush against your forehead and his arms wrap your body up into a tight hug. Consistently praising you for how amazing you did just a few minutes before, making you smile and blush into his chest.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Surprisingly, Loki’s favorite body part isn’t his Silver Tongue or his member. It’s his hands. His hands are soft, yet rough when handling you in heated moments. When Loki watches his long fingers disappear into your wet heat, the smirk on his face grows into a grin. He knows that his fingers reach places you could only dream of, and it shows when his eyes trail up your body to your face. 

Your face is Loki’s favorite body part. Obviously, he loves every inch of your body without a question. However, when Loki is touching you and he sees how your little mouth is parted, eyebrows knit together, and the smallest of moans spill out, he looses all sense of control. No matter the position, seeing how good you feel just by the expression on your pleasured face is his absolute favorite part.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) 

Ohh Loki can get very dirty when it comes to this. When your mouth is on his member, he’ll make sure he watches you swallow every bit of his seed. When you open your mouth to gasp for breath after pleasuring him and some of his seed drips out of your mouth, over your lips and down your chin? And then you use your tongue to lick it off??? Fuck, nothing in the nine realms is more arousing than that sight.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Loki is very open about his sexual desires. But this one is more personal to him. He likes to use his magic to set many different scenarios with you, just to keep things interesting. He doesn’t tell you at first because of how many times he has used it to help him cope with different situations in his life, sexual and non sexual. So when you excitedly accept the fact that your magical boyfriend wants to create a very very real fantasy to fuck you in, he’s surprised for a few moments. He asks what you wouldn’t want, what you would want, all the while being fascinated that this little human wants to do something so... for lack of a better word, dramatic. You are the perfect partner for this creative sexual deviant.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Well, Loki is a _very_ old god. By no means is he inexperienced. He knows tricks, games, kinks that no one could ever imagine. Hell, he _is_ the patron god of certain sex acts. However, he hasn’t has the most experience with intimacy. Loki comes by intimacy quite naturally, but his past lovers weren’t deemed “worthy” enough to witness his kindness. That, or they wouldn’t return it. Once he entered a relationship with you, he quickly learned that you looooooove how freaking cute and sweet he can be when you have a romantic night together. That smile on your face when he gives you little peppered kisses all over your face during intimate moments are some of the happiest times for him.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) 

I suppose this is more two positions. Loki loves to have you on your hands and knees in front of him as his cock sinks into your wetness. He has a perfect view of his second favorite part of your body. Without a doubt, his favorite moments have to be when he needs to feel your body against his. When his hand tangles in your hair and his arm wraps around your stomach. When he pulls you up so your back is against his chest and his lips are against your ear. When he whispers filthy things about how obscene the noises were that came from your body. When he feels your legs try to spread wider to feel more of him inside you. When his teeth roughly bite the tenderness of your neck, making you cry out louder than you already were. When his hand that was resting on your stomach slides up your body to your breasts and grips them like an anchor as he pounds into you. 

That’s another favorite of his.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Loki is very serious when he needs to be. He is the god of mischief, so he has his fun here and there. But don’t forget, just because he’s a God doesn’t mean things can’t go wrong during sex. Bodies make funny noises, causing both of you to smile and laugh into each other’s shoulders. Certain positions can end up being uncomfortable and you both could end up nearly falling off the bed. Loki ends up catching himself and you but not so gracefully, and you both can’t stop giggling about how you squealed in shock.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Loki has some gorgeous hair. It falls around his face so perfectly, framing his cheekbones. When you get to bask in his beauty, you notice he keeps himself bare nearly everywhere. Yet, when your eyes reach his cute belly button, you notice a very light trail of black hair leading down to the trimmed area around his cock. You like to run your finger down that dark line of hair, knowing it leads you to one of the best parts of Loki’s body.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  

Your back is against the bed with Loki above you, his length was deep inside you and you hold your arms around his neck and you moan softly. Loki’s forehead is pressed against yours as he occasionally looks into your eyes and you both share a very intense stare. His hand reaches up to cup your cheek and his lips are placed against yours in a soft yet strong kiss, moans escaping both of your mouths. 

“God, y/n, I love you. I love you so much.” Loki says through a single broken and quiet moan.

You pull him down for a kiss again, muttering against his lips as your eyes flutter closed. 

“I love you Loki.” You gasp and pull him closer, hands running up into his hair as you feel his thrusts deepen.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Loki’s obsession with you eats away at him catastrophically while you’re away. His mind always wanders back to you every so often. He can’t help his body reacting to the images that pass through his mind of your legs being spread open before him. 

Yes, occasionally Loki pleasures himself with the thought of you. Sometimes, if you’re gone too long, you both touch yourselves via webcam in some of the most erotic Skype calls you’ve ever had. And he does use it to his advantage while he’s teasing you. When Loki touches himself in front of you, your mouth waters, your centre aches and he _knows it._ He loves it. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

What kink _doesn’t_ Loki have?? That’s actually a tough headcanon for me because I see that man wanting everything. I suppose one of his more frequent kinks would be bondage. Scarves, silks, ropes, leather, you have it and Loki will happily bind your arms behind your back. Both legs bound to each side of the bed, spread as wide as possible for Loki to gaze upon as he wishes.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do) 

Loki could be considered somewhat of an exhibitionist. He loves to surprise you by stealing you away down an abandoned hallway while others are walking by. His hands touching your most sensitive spots as you have to cover your mouth or risk someone hearing something obscene spill from your lips. When you’re alone however, he finds it very arousing to make love to you in a bath. The water surrounding you both, making you feel closer to each other. The way your skin glows with water droplets cascading down your body. 

You do end up having sex in bed more than anything, just because it’s convenient. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Anyone can see this coming from a mile away, but Loki loooves when you call him authoritative names. My king, sir, master, daddy, all of it. When you call out his name, that’s another turn on of his. He gets off knowing the kind of power he has over you. If he can’t control the people of Asgard or the people of Earth, then he’s happy with controlling you in the bedroom. When you want him to, of course. It’s not like you mind, though.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

He wouldn’t want to shapeshift into someone other than himself. He’s fine with changing his gender at any time, but he doesn’t want to know you’re getting off to someone other than him. It has to be him. He’s a very selfish god, ain’t he? Well it doesn’t matter to you. It’s not like you want someone else to pleasure you like Loki does. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Loki absolutely _adores_ seeing you on your knees. When your lips are wrapped around his cock, hand gripping whatever else you can’t fit inside your mouth. Your eyes closed in concentration, eyebrows occasionally knitting together as you take in more of his length. Saliva dripping down your chin, the little moans you emit when you feel his fingers run through your hair as he pets you. Saying things like, “Good girl. Such a good little Midgardian, sucking your god’s cock with such _eagerness_.” He can’t finish the sentence very well as he feels your tounge swirl around the tip, tasting him. A gutteral moan rips through his throat when the very very tip of your teeth grazes him. Being a pain tolerant Asgardian (Frostgiant), it drives him wild when you add a little bit of pain to the pleasure.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Loki loves taking it slow. As you’d think, he’s a big teaser. He’ll hold you down by your hips as he holds himself up on his knees, keeping your lower half angled perfectly for his cock to reach your most sensitive spots. He’ll smile as he slowly rocks into you, dragging his cock against your tight walls. He’ll barley hold it together while saying, “Aww, poor thing. What’s wrong? Can’t handle my cock inside you, hm? You want me to pick you up and fuck you into the bed? Do you want to moan out my name as my thrusts grow ever faster and your orgasm grows nearer-“

“Oh for FUCK’S SAKE LOKI!! Just make me cum! Make me cum all over you I need it right now!” You whine and throw your head back in frustration, gripping your fists into the sheets and undulating your hips onto his now throbbing cock.

_Then_ he’s fast and rough.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Sex is a game to Loki sometimes, so occasionally he’ll surprise you and shove you over the kitchen counter. He’ll pull your pants and underwear off in a flash, leaving them dangling on your knees. He’ll take out his throbbing cock and rub it against your slit before shoving it inside you in one quick motion with ease due to your now aroused condition. He’ll take you swiftly and hold your arms behind your back as he does. It doesn’t take long for you both to reach your ends. You’re out of breath, turning back to look at him. 

“What the hell got into you?” You say, panting with a small smile on your face.

“You looked too delicious to pass up.” He smirks and helps you get dressed again. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Is it risky to be fucked against your apartment window, where everyone in the city could see? Loki sure thinks so. By that logic, he just _has_ to do it.

Since I’ve been so descriptive with everything else, I’ll just leave this one to the imagination. ;)

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Ahaha. I’m not really a mythology major, but I’m pretty sure an ancient god of mischief and magic has some stamina.

A _stupid_ amount of stamina.

Sometimes after you’ve cum for about the umpteenth time that night, you’ll have to hurry up and say “Woah hold on wait wait wait.” As you try and catch your breath before he starts chasing another orgasm. “Just give me some time Loki, please, I don’t have as much stamina as you.”

He’ll just chuckle and kiss your neck as you calm down. “I know my love. But you can’t expect to tease me during the day like that and not fuck you to my hearts content now do you?” He nibbles your ear. 

You huff as your cheeks turn red, as you realize your body is starting to ache for your lover yet again just by a couple words. 

God _damn_ him.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Ooh, Loki loves when you want to add a vibrator into the mix. The pleasure it gives the both of you drives him up the _fucking_ wall. 

He’ll hold the vibrator against your clit as he spoons you in bed, cock nestled deep in between your folds. Loki moans against your shoulder as he feels the vibrations and the throbbing of your walls against his hard cock. 

“Fuck, love, if this toy doesn’t make me cum inside of you, your tight little quim definitely will.” His accent decorating each filthy word with _such_ an erotic sound. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

*manic laughter as I type this one out*

You’re going to wish you never wanted Loki Laufeyson to tease you. 

You always end up a shaking, sobbing, sopping wet mess with tears running down your face in frustration. You don’t know the meaning of begging until this man brings you into his bed. And he hasn’t even so much as traced a finger across your sex and he has you at his beck and call. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Loki knows you love the sound of his voice. He knows that if you catch a whimper escape his throat, your panties will be completely ruined. So he does make noise. 

When your hand is gripping his cock and your tongue is tracing up his jaw line, Loki let’s loose on his gasps and moans. He praises your name and his hand is in your hair for the millionth time. “Oh y/n... your hands are sinful.” He’ll whisper in your ear before moaning again. “Don’t stop, love. Don’t stop pleasing your king.”

_Fuck, that man drives you crazy._

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Y’all already know Loki’s bigheadedness is a byproduct of his intense self hatred of his true form? Yeah, it’s hard for him to let you touch his Jotun body. 

However after a long, long time of self healing and constant compliments from you about how beautiful his markings and red eyes are, he finally gets to be just comfortable enough to fuck you in his natural form. 

And he is _hyper_ sensitive.

Every little touch makes his body quiver and a chill goes down his spine. His moans are more vulnerable, and he’s less dominant at first. Eventually, though, Loki’s animalistic Frost Giant roots come to light and you’re left screaming and shaking as he takes control of your entire being. 

Oh and his body temperature drops a significant amount to add another layer of sensitivity to your sessions.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) 

Loki’s cock is absolutely perfect. Why wouldn’t it be? It’s thick enough to fill you in unimaginable ways, and just long enough not to hurt you. 

When Loki’s Frost Giant form is exposed, his cock is ribbed and it is just _perfection._

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Loki fucking Laufeyson. That’s what you call him every once in a while. He literally needs you almost every. Single. _Fucking._ Night. He can’t keep his hands off of you at home, in public, at meetings, in the car, at the movies, in the fucking _McDonald’s_ while your waiting for your _god damn McFlurry._

That man has an obsession with you and you love it so much. It can get overwhelming at times, though.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Loki has trouble sleeping. Side effects of torture and mental instability I suppose. 

After you both finish, he holds you in his arms and it’s hard for you to keep your eyes open. You’ll keep touching him and kissing him to lull him to sleep as best you can. He does stay awake once you fall asleep and he watches your eyes flutter under their lids. He feels you breathing against his chest and after an hour or so of cuddling and quiet thinking, he’s asleep thanks to the feeling of secureness you give him.


End file.
